


一个派遣异地寂寞的好方式，不太建议，但蛮有用

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC
Summary: 满足恋人的需求是应尽的义务，不管你们的距离有多远
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	一个派遣异地寂寞的好方式，不太建议，但蛮有用

“再往下一点。”  
得到这样的命令，弗朗西斯咬着牙抬手挪动了手机。他已经抖得快拿不住这小玩意了，还要撑着腰半立着。他把手机放在枕头边，让镜头正对上自己的后穴，那里正吞吐着一根按摩棒，频率开得很低，但每次震动都能带来身体一阵兴奋地颤抖。  
“你抖得好厉害。”视频电话那头传来慵懒的声音，还带着一丝刻薄，“这就不行了吗？看来平常的训练不够，回去我会对你严格要求——你知道是哪方面。”  
“得了，小亚蒂，”法国人的声音也在抖，但仍然嘴硬。他面对的那个小小的手机屏幕对面，他的英国恋人穿着正装坐在桌后，正审犯人一样叉着手指看他，“我知道你快忍不住了，你下身的小可爱憋的很痛苦……你真不该穿正装，会很难处理，你明天的会议就会很尴尬……”  
“看来你什么时候都学不会少说两句。”亚瑟挑挑眉，用玩味的眼神打断了对方的喋喋不休。不过他倒没说错，英国人的下半身现在亢奋地高昂着，他估计过不了多久自己就要去处理一波。但现在他还能撑着，在弗朗西斯面前显出执掌局面的冷淡态度。他的下身远没有上身穿得那么正式，不过弗朗西斯又看不到。  
电话那头，他远在千里之外的法国恋人正按照他的指示起劲地起伏身体。呻吟声，哭腔，还有从下身传来的美妙的水声……他不禁赞美起了这手机话筒的质量，过后，他打算去给商家一个正面的反馈。  
“手机放得太靠后了，我看不清。往前，对。”他看到一只摇摇晃晃的手，修长的手指上还沾着糟糕的半透明液体。屏幕抖动了一会，现在他能清晰地把弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的半个身子都看到了，还有那张淫红的脸。他知道这会弗朗西斯脸上一定充满试图挑逗他的神色，所以他不去看。他审视法国人下身那张饥渴的小嘴，比起其他部位，那里往常都对他更殷勤。  
“你这是怎么回事。”他发出不满的声音，“太浅了。连一根都吞不下去吗？ 还有，请忍好了，波诺弗瓦先生，别再像上次一样随随便便就射出来。”  
“你这个老变态，假绅士…”被人审视着自慰了一晚上，弗朗西斯淫荡的头脑正持续兴奋着，他周身还没被人碰过，但已经敏感得不行，乳头已经立起，下身更不用说了。大部分时间亚瑟只是微笑着欣赏他玩自己，但在恰到好处的时候，跟个时事评论员一样轻飘飘地传过来几句评论和命令，刺激他可怜的神经。  
“你要记清楚，弗朗西斯。”他看着他，嘴角带笑，“这是你要求要玩的，你不是求了我一下午吗？”  
“哥哥我……嗯！”下身的柱体刮蹭到了深处的敏感点，引发一阵痉挛，剩下的话也被硬生生地吞了回去，他的大腿根已经酸疼，胳膊几乎要撑不住身体，但下身传来的快感战胜了肌肉的疲惫，为了寻求满足，他又呻吟着开始新一轮抽插。对他终于闭了嘴，向欲望俯首投降的姿态，电话那头的人明显十分满意。  
“既然开始了，在我没尽兴之前您可就不能停下了，波诺弗瓦先生。”  
“好啊，尽心为您服务，先生。”  
弗朗西斯喘着，抖着撑起身子来，挑衅地伸脚过去，让整条腿和腿内测，还有高昂的性器都展现在视频那头的人面前。得意地捕捉到了手机那头英国人的动摇：“哦你可以红着脸喊出来的，说‘啊亲爱的！饶了我吧’，”他脸色潮红，挑着眉舔舐嘴唇，“然后，哥哥我可以给你一点去洗衣服的时间……”  
亚瑟往后靠了靠，他费了老大劲才克制着自己没直接射出来。长时间透过一块小屏幕看弗朗西斯泛红的皮肤，漂亮的乳尖和后穴，听他的浪叫——已经够考验他的定力了。但现在他还能再忍一会，毕竟这样更有意思，而且，他可不想让弗朗西斯自以为掌握了主动权。  
“感谢你的担心，”他眯着眼，对上法国人迷离的瞳孔，“我觉得我暂时不需要这样的时间，衣服也还挺整洁。”  
“不过你说的对，接受你的建议，我脱掉它。”  
“什么，别……哈……”完了。法国人本来就高度兴奋的脑子受了这么一下刺激，几乎要炸掉了，这就像有人把他高高地抛起来，又用欲望把他整个淹没。在接通电话的时候，英国人那一身正装已经够能挑动他的神经了——即使隔着电子屏，亚瑟也很清楚什么能让他兴奋起来。这会，看着他一点点褪掉外套，解开领带，看见他的身体线条在薄薄的衬衫下若隐若现……弗朗西斯几乎要疯掉了，他能把那台手机吃下去。  
他整个人都软下去了，但下体涨得更加难受。没有得到命令他没法释放，只能颤抖着喘息。诱惑着让对方先把持不住的作战失败了，他现在又处于了受制于他人的境地。  
这是他一手造就的局面，也许他下午不该打那个电话。

“那么，你什么时候回来？”  
“还没确定，今天下午应该就会知道。弗朗西斯，如果你愿挂掉电话放我走的话，我就能更快知道什么时候能回去了。”  
这是今天下午稍早的时候，他们正在通亚瑟外地出差以后的第一个电话。最开始的时候，谈话内容还算是正常的。  
“听起来像抱怨。哥哥我十分不满。”电话那头是法国人慵懒的声音，他差不多想象出他趴在窗台上，穿着一件家居毛衣，手边放一杯热可可的模样，“我这通电话才打了不到十分钟。”  
“你离开家多久了？让我数数，半个月？半个月零三天。”  
“我有工作，弗朗西斯。”他说，“这次的项目很重要，你知道的。”  
“是的，我知道。但你项目结束了也绝不会按时回来，宁愿去酒吧跟人喝吐。别说你不会，哥哥我开车去把你运回来都有七八次了。”  
好吧，他在闹情绪。亚瑟默默想，这次出来的时间是有点长，而且，他自己也心虚，他没有给家里打过一个电话——那能怎么办，工作是很忙的，这次回去多陪他好了。  
他是这么想的。但那头的法国人不依不饶。  
“你现在在干什么？”  
“在超市，买东西。”他一手推购物车，一手去货架上拿东西，手机夹在颈窝里，“所以，我们是不是可以结束——”  
“我想舔。”弗朗西斯冷不丁地。  
“什么？”他刚想对着话筒吼出来，就被硬生生打断了。他的脑子要炸——他听到法国人在那边发出了吮吸声，他在舔手指，伴随着模糊不清的声感，他的舌头在一堆粘稠的东西上打转，把它们送进嘴里——亚瑟感觉浑身血液鼓动，差点没站住。他赶紧腾出一只手来握稳手机。  
“——我是指奶油。放到饮料里那种。”他这么说着，贴紧了听筒——他肯定是故意的——吮吸声更清晰了，伴随吐气和轻笑。  
“别……啧！法国佬！”他要捏爆手里的包装盒，“你是随时随地发情吗！”  
“不是。哥哥我安稳地坐在家里，只是在安全，适时，不给社会添麻烦地，在健全地品尝食物。”弗朗西斯优雅地用指头从盒子里挑奶油，“哎呀，我是不是给某个满脑子色情念头的人造成了困扰？真抱歉，你可以挂电话，我两秒钟后会打回去的。”  
“你这个老混蛋，”他四下看看，风风火火地推着车往门口走，收银员被他气势汹汹的架势吓了一跳，“如果我因为在外面仪表欠佳(真是个含蓄的说话，法国人笑道）被警察带走了，等回去了我就把你摁进烤箱里。”  
“怎么，哥哥我不能跟自己的恋人多展示一下生活吗？毕竟如果我不打电话，半个月他连一条短信都不会给我发。”他听到英国人在吸凉气，差不多想象出了他在众目睽睽之下脸红狼狈的模样，心情大好。  
“我……”  
“所以我们继续吧。”  
“啊？你干什么？”超市门口响起英国人的怒吼声。  
那边又传来了衣物窸窸窣窣的声音。弗朗西斯在解衣服，伴随着男人贴紧了话筒低沉的笑声和喘息声。他解开了衣服，然后把奶油……  
不行！不能联想！他已经感觉身上某个地方开始不受控制地发生变化了。该死的，他一路用货架隐藏自己，死死抓着电话，即使这样还是引起了一些人的注意，他的下半身实在有些引人注目了……感谢上帝，他终于跑到了停车场。再按这个状态待在公共场合，他估计没一会就会有人报警。  
电话那头，弗朗西斯还在发出要命的声音(我现在要把奶油抹到手指，然后。他在威胁他）。他把自己整个窝进车里，深呼吸，再吐气，再深呼吸……好了，他清醒多了。下半身还昂然立着，但他能开口说话了……该死的法国佬。如果他是在他眼前的话，这会已经哭喊着求饶了。  
他定了定神，开口说话。  
“喂，弗朗西斯。”他把购物袋扔到后座，换了只手，“我现在很后悔，对，我不该这么长时间不给你打电话……请给我一个补偿的机会，就今晚吧。”  
“嗯？”弗朗西斯不舔奶油了。  
“既然都这么说了，那我把今晚的时间留给你。”英国人的声音突然变得意味深长，“注意一下视频电话，弗朗西斯。”

所以就变成了现在这样。这天晚上，弗朗西斯按电话那头的指示把自己玩的近乎虚脱。然后他的模样全被视频电话那头的人全程注视。他都不记得自己带着哭腔喊出来了多少次，视频那边的英国佬正襟危坐，欣赏艺术品一样看他慢慢把自己折腾到软趴趴。  
——“这不是你求了我一下午想要的吗？”  
弗朗西斯有气无力地哼了一声。他们的通话已经持续了快一小时了，刚刚他听从电话那头的命令，费了不少劲把身底下那一整根都吞下去，整个后穴被撑满，饱足感让他的内壁紧紧包裹着那根粗壮的柱体。那边，亚瑟又发来了无情的命令。  
“把频率开大。”  
“你…你想看我今晚把自己整晕过去吗？”他今晚不知被要求玩了这一种东西，半个小时之前他已经忍不住释放过一次了，而现在，身下那根要命的玩意仍然在源源不断地给他送来快感。  
这根尺寸过大的玩意是某一次出差亚瑟带给他的礼物。收到这玩意的法国人绝对谈不上高兴，事实上，他们几乎是干了一架（“只有这种老流氓才会在你期待他带回花瓶或者桌布的时候，不动声色地掏出一根假几把给你！”弗朗西斯义愤填膺，如是说道）。但这玩意在这个家里被用到的次数也还确实挺多……这次也是，“既然要玩了，那就把它拿出来吧”，英国人这么说，语气就像是在说“亲爱的，把我上次送你的项链拿出来看看吧”一样稀松平常。  
如果他今晚把自己玩晕过去了，绝对会上当地新闻，然后他那个无情的玩电话性爱的恋人也会被警察带走，那可能还挺好看的……呸。这真不是走神的好时候。他盯着亚瑟那双隔着电子屏有点模糊的眼睛。  
“我可以拒绝吗？该死的英国佬？”  
“可以啊，为什么不可以。您有拒绝的权利，先生。”英国人歪着头，拿手支着下巴看他，“但您自己说要玩，现在半途逃跑了。这样可不好，回去以后我们需要好好谈谈。让我看看行程，哦，真巧，我后天一早的航班哎。”  
法国人骂了一声。他听出那话的意思了，如果他今天没让电话那头的人尽兴，等回来他就会过得格外凄惨。而且他自己也渴望进一步的刺激。他用汗涔涔的手抓过几乎要掉到床下去的遥控器，把开关推向最上面——  
“啊——啊啊啊……”被快感直冲头脑，弗朗西斯已经忘记了一切。他难耐地晃着已经酸疼的腰，希望能被照顾到更深的地方，一声又一声的浪叫，仅剩的理智让他已经溢满情欲的眼移向房间里唯一亮着的那块小屏幕。  
“……你，啊，你是不是快把持不住了？”他的话支离破碎，“少装了，英国佬，亲爱的…哥哥我……呃，哥哥我很清楚，你下半身抖得能掀翻桌……嗯啊啊啊…我…该死的，我…我快忍不住了…”  
“我很想你，亚蒂。”他带着哭腔，“——我爱你，亲爱的。”  
“我也爱你，弗朗茨。”他看着那边哭着喘的人，“我很快回去——我保证。”  
“射吧。”  
法国人已经没有理智了，他现在像被顶在云端之上。得到许可，弗朗西斯在尖叫里释放了，染脏了床单。遥控器翻滚着掉下了床，后穴里那根躁动不安的按摩棒终于停了。  
他也到极限了，猛的伸手把手机扣到桌面上。手机里，弗朗西斯还在喊他的名字：“亚蒂，亚蒂——”  
房间里一片漆黑，短暂的安静。两个人都气喘吁吁。现在亚瑟该庆幸刚才脱掉了西装，不然明天得举着那件沾上了奇怪痕迹的衣服满世界找洗衣房，太尴尬了。  
等他处理完了，调整好呼吸，重新把手机立起来。弗朗西斯近乎虚脱地趴在床上，屏幕立在他胸前不远的地方。他趴在枕头上，头发凌乱，一手扶着手机。  
“你还有劲吗，可爱的小亚蒂？”他眯着眼微笑，他几乎想伸手穿过屏幕抚摸他的脸。  
“只要你有，我就还有，可爱的弗朗茨。”

“那么，这个我也差不多看烦了。”英国人朝前探了探，让泪眼朦胧的法国人能看清他的眼睛。现在这双不满足的眼睛正上上下下审视那一方小屏幕里漂亮的身体，透过这一点点泛着红的皮肤，他贪婪地在脑子里构想着，如果法国人现在正趴在他面前，任他把身上的每个角落都尽收眼底会是个什么场景——该死的，难道只有弗朗西斯盼着他早回家吗？他才是最想回去的一个，给爱人一个拥抱，然后把他按在床上。在尽情云雨后揽着他的腰等待黎明的到来。好在这些很快就都能实现了。  
他的手指交叉，耳边是弗朗西斯粗重的喘息声。虽然隔了几千公里，但今晚他们两个都别想着能去睡了。  
“那么，这个我也差不多看烦了。”他说，“让我们再换个姿势，亲爱的。”

End.


End file.
